Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle
by John The Adventurer
Summary: A while ago I landed in a magical world and fell in love with a Disney Princess. I was forced to leave, but vowed to return for her. After searching the realms for a way back, I have finally returned. But it was not quite as happy a reunion as I had thought. Third in my Frozen Trilogy, after The Adventurer and the Snow Queen and The Search for Arendelle.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

A while ago I fell into the world of the Disney film Frozen and met Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, and their fellow movie characters. I was surprised to say the least when I discovered that these people were real. But what is more shocking is that I not only met them, I ended up staying for quite a while and we became good friends. Elsa and I became something more. In the little over three weeks that we knew each other, Elsa and I fell in love. But cruel fate, as well as a demonic Shadow Trickster, forced us apart. In order to save my world, I needed to leave my true love behind. We both vowed to never give up searching for a way back to each other, and I kept my word.

For weeks I searched for a way back to Arendelle, but due to the fluid movement of time in the magical realms, it was closer to nearly a year. Each time I believed I had found a solution, it turned out to be just another dead end. I nearly gave up several times, but her last words to me gave me the strength I needed to endure. After so long of searching, I finally realized my mistake, and was able to create a way to return. But Arendelle wasn't as peaceful as I remembered it. In fact, quite a lot had happened during my search, not much of it good.

This is not the first story in the series. If you want to know the whole story, here are all my stories in chronological order.

1. Journey to Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

8. World War Magic


	2. Chapter 1: Prince No More

Adventures of John: Return to Arendelle

Chapter 1: Prince No More

We all know that at the end of Frozen Prince Hans gets thrown into the broom closet of a ship heading back to the Southern Isles so he will face justice. Happy ending right? Wrong. Hans never ended up facing justice. When he returned to the Southern Isles, his eldest brother, the king, held a mock trial, in which it was ruled that he had not done anything worth punishing, as he technically didn't succeed in killing either Elsa or Anna, and Han's brothers actually admired their brother's ambition in nearly taking over Arendelle. In the end he left the trial with little more than a time-out and some wounded pride.

But wounded pride can be a dangerous thing, when it belongs to someone such as Prince Hans. Inwardly he swore that Arendelle would be his, and that both Anna and Elsa would pay for humiliating him and taking away what he thought to be rightfully his. After all, had it not been for Elsa losing control at the party, his plan may very well have eventually succeeded, and he would have been king of Arendelle. He plotted, and soon devised a plan that would give him revenge on not only the two princesses, but his stupid, faithless brothers as well.

Hans began making allies in the Imperial Church. The Old Empire, which had once stretched across all of the known world, was long dead, but the Imperial Church remained the greatest power in the land. So he gained support within the Church, shaking hands with Bishops and Ministers and having secret meetings with the leaders of the Imperial Inquisition.

While he did this, he also joined many business ventures, eventually being appointed by his eldest brother as the Minister of Trade. He negotiated many trade agreements, including becoming particularly close trading partners with the Dukedom of Weselton. He soon amassed a great fortune, and quickly set it to work. He bribed Church officials, gaining even deeper access and greater influence.

He spread a tale throughout the lands, a tale of his struggle against the evil Snow Queen. He told how he had fallen in love with a beautiful princess, but when her older sister learned of their romance she flew into a rage, revealing herself for the wicked sorceress she was. She froze the land to punish them, and would only thaw it if they ceased their romance and never saw each other again. The young princess sought to reason with her sister, but when the witch discovered that she refused to stop loving Hans she froze her heart. The young princess fled back to Arendelle, where Hans had been caring for the people in her absence. True love's kiss had been able to save the princess from death, but her heart remained frozen. The Snow Queen had one, purging all love from her sister's heart. She then thawed the land and forced Hans to return home in shame.

This story was completely fabricated, of course, using small portions of the truth to make it seem more real. Those that had been in Arendelle at the time, including the various foreign ambassadors, knew this to be false, but not everyone did. Several nations closed their ports to trade from Arendelle, and the tale quickly spread of the evil Snow Queen. But this was only the beginning. With the stage set, he began the most important stage of his plan.

One of Hans's brothers, the fifth in line for the throne, fell ill. The whole of the Southern Isles searched for a remedy for the dying prince, but nothing worked. It was not long before he died of his illness. He had a lovely funeral, but the only one whose sorrow was real was the sixth brother, the fifth's brother's twin, who had always loved and respected his brother. Of all the brother's, they had been the closest. The next day he was found dead, hung from the rafters, a suicide note in his breast pocket. Another funeral was arranged, and there were many false tears. And no one yet suspected the true cause of the two brother's deaths. No one knew the truth of their deaths. No one outside of the family even knew of the time the fifth brother had put a filthy rag in Hans's tea, making him sick for weeks, or that the sixth brother had defended the fifth, saying that Hans was lying about it being the fifth brother's fault.

Several weeks later, when the deaths of the fifth and sixth brothers where just beginning to fade from everyone's minds, the seventh and eighth brothers got drunk at a pub. Very drunk. On their way back from the pub, they were assailed by ruffians. Drunk as they were, the two brothers could barely get their swords out of their scabbards, much less defend themselves. The two brothers were brutally beaten to death, all of their valuables stolen. Most quickly wrote this off. Very few knew that these two brothers had beaten Hans as a child. And no one other than he knew how long he could hold a grudge.

Two months later, the king was holding a banquet which all his remaining brothers attended. While in the midst of making a toast, the eldest brother was shot through the throat by an assassin's crossbow bolt. The hall quickly erupted into chaos, and by the time the guards were able to quiet things down, the assassin was long gone. An investigation immediately began to discover who it was that had killed their beloved king. During this investigation, an officer of the Inquisition discovered letters of correspondence that indicated the second, third, and fourth brothers had conspired to kill their elder brother. After a speedy trial, all three of them were executed for treason.

The ninth, tenth, and eleventh brothers, who were triplets and rarely went anywhere without each other, never made it to the trial. They vanished into the night, as if they had become invisible. They were never seen again. Those who watched Frozen might remember that three of Han's brothers pretended he was invisible for two years. These were those three. Now there was only one brother standing between Prince Hans and the throne of the Southern Isles.

The twelfth brother confronted Hans in his study three days after the trial. "I know you did it Hans," he stated. "Practically the whole kingdom knows it."

"I don't know what you mean Samuel," Hans responded, signing an agreement for a shipment of weapons to be sent to the Southern Isles.

"You killed our brothers," Samuel told him. "Don't try to lie. I know how they treated you."

"They treated both of us that way, if I remember correctly," Hans pointed out, pushing himself out of his chair.

` "That's why I'm here," Samuel said, showing Hans a slip of paper. It was a ticket to a far off chain of islands, far to the west. "I'm leaving, Hans. You know that I never wanted the throne. I never wanted all that responsibility." He sighed. "So I'm leaving. I've liquidated all my assets and am sailing away, never to return to the Southern Isles. I'm leaving the throne to you. Just promise me one thing."

"And what is that?" Hans asked impassively.

"Please, in the name of our friendship, in the name of all we did together, please be over with it. You've gotten what you've wanted. The kingdom is yours. Just promise me that from now on you will be the best, the fairest, and the kindest ruler you can be." He sighed. "Can you promise me that?"

"I promise," said Hans without inflection.

"Goodbye brother." With that, Samuel left the Southern Isles. The following week, Prince Hans was crowned as the King of the Southern Isles. Many realized who had killed his brothers, but with the backing of the Church, no one said anything against him. The kingdom rang with the cry:

"Long live King Hans!"


	3. Chapter 2: Good Days

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 2: The Good Days

Back in Arendelle, Elsa kept true to her word. She had a kingdom to run, but that did not stop her from finding a way of finding a way to me. Unfortunately, she knew far less about our world then I did about hers, and so she had far less to go on. Coordinating with Rapunzel and Eugene in Corona, Anna and Elsa searched through ancient tomes in hope of finding some way of crossing over into our world, or of bringing me back to theirs. They sought the help of the trolls, and sent messages to distant kingdoms. Unfortunately, like much of my own search, any and all leads led only to dead ends.

But, as it turns out, Elsa was stronger than I was. Every failure, instead of bringing a wave of despair and depression, only hardened her resolve. She remembered the lessons that life had taught her through both her sister Anna and I, most especially the lesson that love always prevails. Instead of nearly giving up each time a lead led to a dead end, she became more determined.

And yet this did not become an obsession. While she devoted massive amounts of time and effort to her search, she did not allow it to consume the other parts of her life. She still spent time with and cared for her sister. She ruled Arendelle justly and kindly, and despite the loss of trade from kingdoms that had bought Han's story, Arendelle had never been more prosperous. In fact, her search had introduced her to many strange new lands, opening new, exotic trade opportunities.

With the support of her loving subjects, her sister Anna, her soon to be brother-in-law Kristoff, and their friends Rapunzel and Eugene, Elsa was the happiest she had been in quite some time.

"Isn't it hard, not being able to be with him?" Anna asked one day. The search had been going on for over a year now, and she and Kristoff had recently announced their engagement. She couldn't image what it would be like having to spend every day without Kristoff. She didn't know how her sister could stand it.

"Sometimes," Elsa answered, remembering all the times we had spoken together, talking of things both little and small. "But I know we will find each other again. I don't know how I know, but I do." She smiled at her sister warmly. "And in the meantime I have you and Olaf to keep me company."

"Don't forget about Kristoff and Sven," Anna reminded.

"Of course not," Elsa assured her. "And it's always fun when Rapunzel and Eugene come to visit. It's hard to believe that we may never have met them if it weren't for John."

"Oh, we would have met them sooner or later," Anna responded. "After all, they're technically related to us."

"Barely," Elsa laughed. "Our mothers were cousins. What does that make us, cousins once removed?"

"I think it's second cousins," Anna told her.

"Either way, I'm glad to have them for friends."

"Me too."

Things continued like this for a while, and Anna and Kristoff soon got married. Rapunzel and Eugene came with her parents, as well as Pascal, Maximus, and a rather odd assortment of reformed thugs. All of them were happy to see the lovely couple finally get married. The formal marriage was followed by a much less formal one, attended only by Elsa, Rapunzel, Eugene, Olaf, Sven, and the trolls. This marriage was sealed by Pabbie, and ended with a troll blessing for long life and happiness. The marriage was followed by more days of happiness, but these good days were not to last. Hans's plan was moving forward, and there was no room in it for happy endings. Not for them, at least.


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 3: The Plan

For the first few months of his reign, King Hans seemed to be a just and kind ruler, just as he had promised his brother he would be. He ruled fairly, and brought prosperity to the Southern Isles. How he had become king was soon forgotten, and all was well. But all was not as it seemed. In secret Hans continued his plans.

Shipments of weapons and armor came to the kingdom's armories, and more and more men were recruited into the army every week. The training of the military became stricter, and warriors from distant lands were brought to train the soldiers in new fighting techniques. Unknown to the common man, the Southern Isles soon developed one of the largest, well-trained, well-equipped militaries in the land.

Throughout this, the Imperial Church hailed him as the "Defender of the Faith". He gave the outward appearance of being a devote member of the Church, funding the construction of new church's and supporting the efforts of the Imperial Inquisition. He even went to church every Sunday. All the while he continued to sign agreements behind closed doors with the great and powerful of the Imperial Church, gaining more power and favor within the Church.

One day, in a great speech, King Hans told his people once more about his struggles against the wicked Snow Queen. With the full support of the Church, he announced the beginning of a new law: all those found guilty of witchcraft within the Southern Isles would be put to death. He urged his allied nations to do the same, reminding them of the horrors of Arendelle's magical winter and quoting scripture. "Suffer not a witch to live," he stated. This announcement, supported as it was by the church, further isolated Arendelle even from its allies, who feared the wrath of the Church.

But there was another ulterior motive to this witch hunt. While there were those who were taken by the Inquisition and declared witches, none of them where those who actually possessed magical abilities. For the true purpose of this witch hunt, other than to turn the nations of the world against Arendelle, was to discover who in his kingdom had powers like those possessed by the very queen she hated, so he could use them against her. After the hunt had been on for weeks, and not a single individual was found who possessed true magic, Hans was getting impatient.

"What is taking so long?!" Hans cried, sweeping his arm across the oaken table, sending maps, ink, quills, and a half-drunken wine bottle crashing to the ground. "Arendelle has Queen Elsa, and it's said that the princess of Corona was raised by a witch and used to have magical hair! So why is it that I can't find anyone with magic in my kingdom, which is larger than the both of them combined?!"

He was just about to overturn another table when the door opened, revealing the face of his personal Inquisitor. "King Hans!" he cried. "We've found one!"

Hans smiled. "Good work Zax. Now we can begin with the next stage."

About a year later, the Southern Isles declared war against Arendelle. King Hans revealed a fleet of warships that he had built in secret, as well as the might of his new army. With the Imperial Church once more supporting him, many of Arendelle's former allies refused to send aid, the threat of the Church and its Inquisition looming over them. The only kingdom brave enough to stand up to the Church was Corona, but Hans did not worry. His forces had become too great even for the Snow Queen and her allies to stop him. Plus, he had his secret weapons. Confident of his impending victory, Hans sailed towards Arendelle.


	5. Chapter 4: The Defiant Princess

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 4: The Defiant Princess

"Cowards!" the King of Corona cried, throwing the most recent letter away. "No one is willing to stand up to this 'King Hans' and his insanity! They've allies with Arendelle and Corona for generations!"

"They're just scared of the Church, is all," his wife, the Queen of Corona told him. "They fear the Church, and Hans has them in his pocket. They fear for their lives, and for the lives of their people should the Church turn on them."

"That blasted church," he muttered under his breath. "After over a thousand years, they still haven't learned that the Old Empire **fell**. I believe in God just as much as anyone else, but I highly doubt that corrupt institution has anything to do with him. Oh, how I would like to take that self-satisfied grin off the High Bishop's face."

"We've done all we can," the Queen responded. "Our fleet sails to Arendelle tomorrow. All we can do now is see them off when they leave."

The next day the King rode up to the docks in full armor, the golden metal contrasting the streaks of silver in his hair. "What are you doing?" his wife questioned him.

"I'm leading our forces to the aid of our allies," he said innocently. "It is the least I can do for them."

"You are the king!" she exclaimed. "The kingdom needs you here!"

"The kingdom has you," he responded. "Plus, you'll have Rapunzel to keep you company."

Just then Rapunzel ran up to the docks, Pascal on her shoulder and frying pan in hand. "I'm coming too," she declared firmly.

"No you are not!" her mother declared. "You are staying here with me."

"Your mother is right, my dear," the King said. "Now don't give me those puppy-dog eyes. I've tried to give you as much freedom as I could, but this is different. This is a war. You won't be able to charm your way through an enemy army, or out of the way of a sinking ship. It's just too dangerous."

"But-"

"No," he stated sternly. "You are staying." He then climbed up aboard the ship, which soon sailed off, leaving Rapunzel and her mother on the dock.

"Now, I know you're upset," Eugene began as Rapunzel stormed into their chambers. "But there are still plenty of things for us to do here. We could-"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, turning to him. "We're going.'

"We are?"

"They are our friends, Eugene," she reminded him. "And they need our help."

"But your father just took the whole fleet," he pointed out. "How are we going to get there?"

"We're taking the land route," she answered, packing her bag.

"That's a lot of land to cover," Eugene told her. "A lot of it dangerous."

"I know that," she said. "Which is why we are going to need a little help."

Over at the concert hall, Hookhand, one of the most well-renowned pianists in the world was performing. "Psst!" Eugene hissed from the side of the stage. "Hey, Hookhand!"

The large man turned around, glaring dangerously at the one who would dare interrupt his concert. "What?"

"Rapunzel and I need your help!" Eugene whispered. "We're going to Arendelle to help our friends Elsa and Anna."

"Why didn't you say so?" Hookhand asked, brandishing his hook and pulling a massive axe out of his piano. "Let's go!"

In another area of the kingdom, in the Daffodil Gallery at the Lavender Tea Room, a very large and intimidating man displayed his collection of ceramic unicorns. Suddenly there was an odd knock on the door, and a white horse strode into the room with a chameleon on his head. "Maximus?" Vladimir asked hesitantly. Maximus walked towards him, and the chameleon handed him a note. Reading the note, Vladimir pulled out an immense sword and dashed out of the building.

Out in the town square, a group of children cheered on the act of Ulf, everyone's favorite mime. The children gasped in shock as they saw the princess join their gathering. Rapunzel motioned for Ulf to follow her and then left. Waving the children goodbye, Ulf opened the door of his invisible box and ran off after her.

As they ran, a short, barely dressed man stumbled out of a nearby pub. "Wait for me!" he cried drunkenly. "I'm a-comin'!"

Once their company was assembled, Rapunzel took out a map(which, with the exception of a few differences, looked almost exactly like a map of our world's Europe) and laid out their plan. "Here we are," she said, pointing to what would have been approximately the coast of eastern Germany or possibly Poland on one of our maps. "And here is Arendelle." She pointed to the southern coast of Norway. "If we want to arrive before Han's fleet, which set sail from the Southern Isles several days ago," she pointed to a grouping of islands in the Mediterranean, "then the only path we can take is through the Dragon's Pass." She pointed to a collection of landmasses(which don't exist on our maps) connecting Finland to eastern Poland.

"Isn't the Dragon's Pass supposed to be home to an actual dragon?" Eugene asked, looking worried. "Because I would very much not like to have my face melted off. I happen to really like my face."

"A dragon, Eugene?" Rapunzel laughed. "Really?"

"I never would have believed it before," he admitted, "but after your magical glowing hair, and then the magical winter, and then the magical shadow demon, and the magical guy from another world, I've learned to pay a little more attention to such things."

"Don't worry, Eugene," Rapunzel assured him. "It'll be fine. Now come on, full speed to Arendelle. Our friends need us."

That evening, the queen searched the palace for Rapunzel, finding her nowhere. She eventually discovered a note in Rapunzel's chambers, addressed to her.

"Mother," the notes read. "I love you, but I cannot stay here. Elsa and Anna are my friends, and I must help them in any way I can. I can no more stay here in Corona now than I could stay in that tower Mother Gothel kept me in. I hope you understand that I need to do this. Your loving daughter, Rapunzel."

"Oh Rapunzel," her mother whispered, holding the letter to her chest. "Stay safe. I don't want to lose you again."

Author's note: While most people place the Southern Isles in Denmark, you may have realized that such is not the case in my story. Why? One, because they are the SOUTHERN Isles. Two, I actually went there, so I think my experience trumps everyone else's opinion. Neener neener neener. Ha ha. I win.


	6. Chapter 5: The Dragon's Pass

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 5: The Dragon's Pass

The journey to the Dragon's Path went through dangerous country, but with companions such as Vladimir, Hookhand, and their compatriots, no one dared risk attacking them. While the country was dangerous, Rapunzel found it beautiful. It was springtime, and the entire world seemed awake. All around flowers blossomed and little forest animals scurried through the foliage. And then they came to the Dragon's Pass.

Contrary to its name, the Dragon's Pass was not really a pass at all. The Pass was actual a string of islands, each of them crowned with a great mountain. The islands were connected by a series of great bridges, arching high above the waters below. No records remained of how these wonders of architecture were built, but it was believed that they, like so many architectural feats, were built in the days of the Old Empire. They had probably originally been named after whichever emperor had commissioned them.

But now the whole area was known simply as the Dragon's Pass, as legend said that after the fall of the Old Empire, a great dragon had taken residence in the peaks of the island mountains. Most travelers chose other methods to reach their destination. But it was not just the legend that kept travelers away. While the bridges themselves seemed miraculously untouched by the passage of time, the paths through the islands had grown worn, until the point where a single misstep could lead to a long drop and a sudden stop.

"I don't see what the problem is," Rapunzel said as she looked at the bridges. "It looks safe enough to me."

"Just wait till you see what it's like on the islands," Hookhand told her.

"Just wait until the dragon eats us," Eugene countered. "Now that will be great fun!"

The group made their way to the first island, Maximus sniffing the ground ahead to make sure it was safe.

"Can he really smell whether or not it's structurally sound?" Eugene whispered to Rapunzel. "How is it even possible to smell something like that? Does stability have a smell?"

Rapunzel just laughed and shook her head, walking to the front of the procession. They passed the first island without incident, though they nearly lost Eugene on the second one.

"Wow," he said, looking out over the edge towards the ocean. "Now **that **is a view." Suddenly the rocks beneath him crumbled, and he fell down the cliff, only being saved by Hookhand's hook catching his shirt and tossing back on the right side of the cliff.

"Next time," Hookhand told him, "ignore the view."

The next two islands went by without incident, though there was a stressful moment on the fourth island as they crossed over a particularly thin outcropping of rock. But when they set foot on the fifth island, they soon discovered that something was very wrong. The ground was almost unbearably hot, and a layer of white ash covered everything. The tension increased as they crossed the island, but nothing happened. That is, until they had reached the halfway point.

The earth began to rumble, rocks sliding across the ground. An ear-splitting roar filled the air, and as one the group looked up to the top of the mountain. On the top of the mountain sat a massive reptilian beast, stretching forth a set of massive bat-like wings. It was covered from head-to-foot in shimmering black scales, and as they watched it opened its massive jaws, sending a stream of white-hot flame into the air.

"What did I tell you!?" Eugene exclaimed, gesturing towards the beast. "It's a dragon!"

When I crossed through the portal, I didn't end up in Arendelle like I expected. I knew that I was in the right world because it had the exact same feel and energy to it, but I didn't go straight to Arendelle. Instead, the portal had opened hundreds of feet in the air right above a massive expanse of water. I flailed in the air for a moment before dropping into the water, coming back up completely drenched and gasping for air.

Looking around, I found myself right next to a series of mountainous islands connected by numerous bridges. I have always found architecture interesting, and while I was certainly no expert the bridges looked distinctly Roman to me. Suddenly an ear-splitting roar send me back beneath the waves, forcing me to claw my way back to the surface. Looking around, I saw a massive black dragon standing atop one of the mountains, breathing a gout of white fire into the sky.

_Dang,_ I thought. _It's been a long time since I've seen one of those._

The beast then flew down off his peak, and I realized that there was something beneath him. Magically enhancing my vision, I saw that it was a group of people! And not only that, but some of them looked suspiciously familiar.

Pixie began fluttering above my head, chattering annoyingly. "Yes, I know I have to save them!" I told her. She chattered at me some more. "Oh, shove off!" I said, changing myself into my more mature form and flying toward the people about to become dragon chow.

Rapunzel stood in shock as the dragon bared down on them, its fangs glistening like diamonds. Then a blast of light struck the creature, sending it crashing back into the mountain, showering them with dust and debris. A figure dressed in strange apparel flew over to them, landing between them and the downed dragon. The man seemed familiar, but in her shock she could not seem to place his face

"Run!" he yelled. "Get out of here!" The dragon roused, and he turned back to it, golden armor covering him from head to foot. Seeing that armor, she remembered who it was he reminded her of.

_John?_ she thought to herself. _But how?_ Suddenly the dragon twisted around, striking their would-be rescuer with its tale and sending him flying into the mountain.

I saw the tale heading for me a split second before it hit. I only had time to think, _This is going to hurt,_ and then it hit me with the force of a bullet train. All the air escaped from my lungs, and for a moment I thought that it couldn't be possible for me to feel any greater pain. Then I collided with the mountain. I suppose it could have been worse. The tale could have been on fire and I could have dropped into a vat of acid. But at the time, I was too busy being in pain to think of much else.

I dropped to the ground, and for a moment I just laid there. I don't know how, but I somehow forced myself to my feet. I forced away the pain, using magic to try to suppress it. It didn't work very well. I staggered towards the dragon, staring it straight in the face.

"Who are you," the dragon asked in a deep, rumbling voice, "who dares to strike **me**?"

"I am John the Adventurer," I told him. "Champion of Spring, Traveler of the Realms, and the Protector of Earth."

"Fancy titles," the beast rumbled. "But they mean nothing to me."

"Could you just shrink a bit?" I asked him. That would make this whole situation much easier."

"What?"

"Oh come now," I sighed. "I know all about dragons. Just shape shift into a more humanoid form, and that would make this discussion so much easier."

"I should be the one commanding you, little mortal, not the other way around," he said, glaring at me.

"Not going to work," I told him. "The mesmerizing dragon stare thing doesn't work on me, it's been tried before. So how about shrinking so this is a bit less awkward?"

For a moment the dragon just stared at me, and began to get worried that he would decide to simply roast me instead. Then he shifted, his form shrinking into that of a bald black man dressed in a long black cloak. And by black, I don't mean African. I mean that his skin was the color of coal, the same as his scales had been. He also had glowing red eyes, and though he had indeed acquiesced to my request, it wasn't much more comfortable.

"Better?" he asked, raising a hairless brow.

"Sure," I answered. "Now look, I'm sorry for blasting you, I really am, but I couldn't let you kill those people. I still can't."

"They trespassed on my lands!" he exclaimed. "They must be punished!"

"Look," I told him, "they had no idea that you were here(I wasn't sure about that, but I needed to sound sure of myself). "Let them pass through your land peacefully, and I will reward you."

"And what could **you** give **me**?" the dragon asked. "Your magic is strong, mortal, but you are still merely a mortal, while I am of the Elder Races. What can you offer me?"

"I can offer you treasure," I told him. "I know how much you dragons love that."

"Ha!" the dragon laughed. "My hoard is the greatest amassed by any of my kind. I have no more need of treasure!"

Then I had an idea. "What if I could give you something so rare, no dragon has ever had one in its possession?"

A greedy gleam entered his eye. "And what would this item be?" he hissed.

I smiled. "A Voidstone."

"Now that would be a treasure indeed," he hissed. "But there is no such item."

"Isn't there?" I asked. I pointed to my portal, shimmering in the air above the water. "That is a portal to another universe. My universe, to be exact. It is held in place in part by a Voidstone. Now, if I wish to return to my universe, I will have to do so through **that** portal. So you can stay here, guarding that portal, and when I return I will give the Voidstone to you. If I refuse, you can keep me from entering the portal."

"And what if I simply go through the portal and take it myself?" he asked, staring through it, trying to see what lay beyond.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I told the dragon. "My world has almost no magic left. Even getting that portal open took an ancient and powerful spell, a Voidstone, and the aid of an immortal. If you were to enter my world, you would be little more than a ghost."

"Fine then, little mortal," he huffed. "I will remain here and wait for you to keep your part of the bargain. But if you try to trick me or break our deal, I will destroy you."

"Fair enough," I said. "I'll just take my friends and go then."

The dragon shifted back into its reptilian form, flying back into its lair. I walked over to the group of individuals, hoping they were worth the effort, because I was in big trouble now. I had to find some way to get around my deal with the dragon, or I once I leaved I could never come back. But if I tried to get out of the deal, the dragon would roast me.

"You really know how to mess things up, don't you John?" I asked myself.


	7. Chapter 6: The Road to Arendelle

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 6: The Road to Arendelle

"John!" Rapunzel shrieked, running up and wrapping me in a vise-like hug. "It is you! But how?"

"First, I think it would be best if you let go before I die from lack of oxygen, or your jealous husband hits me with your frying pan," I gasped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, letting go. "Sorry!"

"It's alright," I said, dusting myself off. Looking at myself, I realized that in my speedy transformation I had forgotten to change my clothes, and I looked a bit out of place, a twenty-something year old man dressed in the too-small clothes of a modern teenager. With a twirl of my finger I changed into simpler traveling clothes for the period, with a chain mail vest and iron shoulder plates over a leather jerkin for protection, a crimson cloak over my shoulders. It felt a little strange to be an adult again, but thinking about it, it wasn't all that odd. With the differences in the flow of time in the various magical realms and all the time I spent in them, I was actually closer to thirty years old anyways.

"I will never get used to that," Eugene said, staring openmouthed at the change.

"You better not," I told him. "When magic becomes too normal, it loses what makes it truly magical."

"But how did you get back?" Rapunzel inquired. "We thought you were forced back to your world."

"I was," I informed them. "And as for getting back here, that is a long story. But tell me, what has happened while I was away?"

"That is also a long story," Eugene told me. "One that we should tell when we are far away from here." He nodded toward the smoking mountain.

"Good idea," I said, a grin spreading across my face. "Hold on tight." With a blast of magic, I sent us all flying into the air, rocketing towards the coastline. We landed in a tumble, my magic the only thing keep the whole lot of us from getting our brains smashed in.

"Let's never, **ever** do that again!" Eugene exclaimed, immediately before puking all over the ground.

"Now," I began, shaking dust off my cloak, "tell me what's happened since I left."

After about an hour we finished exchanging stories, and I was not happy. Not in the slightest. I had spent all this time and effort so I could return to Arendelle, and now Prince(sorry, _King_) Hans was going to try and take it all away. I was not going to let that happen. I was not going to let the ambition and wounded pride of a stuck-up princeling take away my happily ever after.

"Let's go," I commanded, standing up abruptly.

"Where?" Rapunzel asked, a touch of worry in her voice. I'm guessing that there was something in my tone, or a look on my face, or possibly it was the fact that in my anger flames had begun licking up the corners of my cloak, that worried her.

"Where else?" I questioned. "Arendelle."

I tried to speed our pace as much as I could, but I was weighed down by the size of our group, and I had to be careful with how much power I used. I couldn't risk breaking that wall inside of me that kept the full force of my abilities at bay. The last time I did that I nearly went nuclear, and only Elsa's frosty magic, channeled through a kiss, was enough to keep me from transforming Arendelle into a smoking crater. I didn't want to risk something like that happening again. And so, we made our agonizingly slow way to Arendelle.

But we were not the only ones heading toward Arendelle. King Hans's fleet of warships had just passed through what in our world would have been the English Channel, and were sailing with all speed for Arendelle. Following them were several very unique ships, gifts from the High Bishop himself, holding a contingent of Imperial Inquisitors trained in all manner of combat, stealth, and the specialty of every Inquisitor, torture. The Coronian Navy also sailed for Arendelle, the banner of the golden sun on a violet background flying high as they came to the aid of their long-time ally.

It was a race against the clock, and we were losing. With the help of Maximus and some conjured steeds we galloped through the woodlands. With the help of a clever pulley system I devised we climbed over the mountains. We knew we were getting close when we discovered areas where the snow was just beginning to melt. But it still wasn't enough, not for me anyways. Every second I wasn't in Arendelle was another second that I spent worrying about what would happen if I didn't come in time. I knew that Elsa could handle herself, but I also knew that Hans would never have launched this campaign if he didn't believe he could defeat her.

Eventually we made our way through a range of snow-capped mountains, our little gathering of ruffians, led by a princess, a former thief, and a sorcerer, huddling against the cold. I created a ring of glowing orbs that provided us with heat, but I could only do so much. We continued along our journey, staying our nights in caves if we could find them, and out in the cold when we couldn't.

Finally, one day as we were trudging through the snow, I saw a figure in the distance. "Hey!" I shouted. "You there!"

The figure began to walk towards us, until I saw that it was not one figure, but two. Not only that, but one of them was a reindeer. "Ho there!" The man shouted. "You okay?"

_I know that voice…_ I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to shout out, by Rapunzel beat me to it.

"Kristoff?" Rapunzel yelled over the wind. "Is that you?"

The figure moved forward, finally becoming close enough to see his face. It was indeed Kristoff, with Sven walking beside him. "Rapunzel? Eugene? What are you doing here?" he asked. Then he saw me. "John? But how?"

"Hey there Kristoff," I chuckled. "Nice to see you too."

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you," he insisted. "But how can you be here?"

"It's a very long story that includes a Faerie Queen, a Spirit of Winter and a madman with a magic blue box," I told him. "But right now we need to get to Arendelle."

"Okay then," he said, obviously bursting with curiosity about how I was here. But he kept his questions to himself and led us to the cabin where he was staying for the night before heading back to Arendelle.

"Why are you all the way out here?" I asked him. "With Elsa's powers, doesn't your ice business kind of become a moot point?"

"Well, I still deliver the ice Elsa makes to people's houses," he told me, "but Sven and I come up into the mountains every few weeks. It was all we knew for so long, it kind of gets hard to live within it, you know?"

"Not really," I laughed. "But I'm glad you were here. I'm not sure we would have made it much farther without you."

"What, even with all your magic?" he asked laughing.

"I can only use so much," I told him. "Last time I drew upon too much magic I nearly transformed Arendelle into a smoking crater, remember?"

"Well, we definitely don't want that."

"No," I answered. "We don't."

The next morning we made our way down the mountain, until we reached a cliff overlooking the ocean. Out in the distance I could see a city on the coast, with a palace out on an island in the fjord. "Arendelle!" I whispered, breathing in deeply. I was almost there. I could feel Elsa's presence, pulling me towards her like a great magnet. Soon we would be together again.

We made it to the city, the townsfolk giving our party a wide berth. It probably had something to do with the appearance of the rougher members of our party, who in all fairness looked quite intimidating. Shorty, the short, ruddy, rotund drunkard sort of ruined the effect, bumbling around and knocking into things, and also hitting on every lady we passed. Finally we made it to the palace, and I left the others in the courtyard, going ahead to Elsa's chambers by myself. I stood outside her door and watched as she placed her signature on a set of documents, much like she had on the day we had our first real conversation. She was just as beautiful as I remembered.*

"Hey there, Princess," I said, leaning on the door casually and giving her my best sly smile.

At the sound of my voice she froze, the quill dropping from her stiff hands. She turned towards me slowly, tears brimming in her eyes. "John?"

*Yes, technically I have seen her many times since I left Arendelle, through the internet and watching Frozen, but the differences between animation and reality are large enough that before returning to Arendelle I was beginning to worry that I would forget what her real face looks like.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 7: Reunion

"Hey there, Princess," I said, leaning on the door casually and giving her my best sly smile.

At the sound of my voice she froze, the quill dropping from her stiff hands. She turned towards me slowly, tears brimming in her eyes. "John?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Is that really you?"

"It's really me, Princess," I told her, walking forward and wrapping her into a hug. "It's really me." We stood there for several minutes, just holding each other, unable to let go.

"But how?" Elsa asked, pulling away. "You said that it was impossible."

"It's like Pabbie said," I answered, running my hand through her hair. "All things are possible, as long as you believe."

"We never stopped searching for you," she assured me.

"I knew you wouldn't," I responded. Then I thought of something. How long was it for you?" I asked. "Time passes differently in our worlds.

"Three and a half years," she answered.

"Three and a half years," I whispered. On earth it had barely been a month, and even with my journeys through the magical realms it hadn't even quite been a year yet for me. And they had been searching for three and a half years! Could I have endured that long, or would I have given up? My last stay in Arendelle had lasted three and a half weeks. Funny how things work out.

"But how did you get back?" Elsa asked again.

"That is a long story," I answered. "One that I think should wait until we have gathered everyone together. I don't want to repeat it any more than I have to."

Just then, Anna burst into the room. "Elsa, Kristoff's back, and he's brought Rapunzel and Eugene!" she exclaimed. "They are right in the-" Then she caught sight of me and paused for a moment in shock. Then she squealed, running up and hugging me even tighter than Rapunzel had. "Oh my gosh, your back! How did you do it? What happened? Have you heard what's happening?"

"Calm down there," I told her, picking her off of me. "I will tell you everything. Just get the others so that I can tell everyone. We have a lot of things to discuss."

"Okay then!" she exclaimed, running back down the stairs. After a bit, I heard her shriek from across the building. "Olaf, John's back!"

"John's back?!" Olaf shouted back to her. "Yay!"

I sighed in resignation. Don't get me wrong, Olaf is fun and all, but just like Shorty he could get on one's nerves after a while.

We all gathered in the great hall and I told my story. I told them about the Queen of Spring, the Mad Hatter and Jack Frost. I told them about the Doctor and the ritual and the Voidstone. Lastly I told them about dropping in right as the dragon was about to eat Rapunzel and her friends.

"That's quite a story," Kristoff commented as I finished. "But what about-" suddenly an orb of rainbow light dashed past his ear, cutting him off and nearly knocking him off his seat.

"There you are!" I exclaimed as the little ball of light landed on the table before me. "Everyone, this is Pixie, one of my oldest friends and confidants." Pixie dimmed her lights a bit so that everyone could see her features, curtseying gratefully toward the royals and looking down on the ruffians, despite the obvious size difference. "Where were you?" I asked her.

"I didn't want to spend all my time with those thugs," she told me. "You've seen the way they treat insects. Just think of what they would do to a pixie!"

I sighed at her ridiculousness. "Guys, do you promise not to touch Pixie?" They all nodded except for Shorty, who had fallen asleep in his chair. "There. None of them will touch you."

She harrumphed airily in response.

"Okay then," I said, changing the subject. "So, now we need to solve an entirely different problem. Rapunzel told me about Hans and his invasion fleet. How far are they from Arendelle?"

"Our spies tell us that they are two days away," Elsa told me, all business.

"And the Coronian Navy?"

"Four days," she answered.

I sighed. "Get your commanders together," I told her. "We've got a war to plan."

The first commander was the leader of the Arendelle Navy, Admiral Avin, a thin, hawkish man with a love of tradition, structure, and order. General Coulter, the commander of Arendelle's Army, was less formal, with a rotund belly and a very loud opinion. His raucous behavior hid a quick wit and a fierce intelligence. The last commander was Spymaster Sylthine, a man that looked less like a spy and more like a favorite uncle. He was dressed casually and looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. I soon discovered that this was not the case, as he seemed to know everything that went on in the kingdom. I learned not to trust his smile.

After a day of endless debate, the plans were finalized and all that was left was for the commanders to hammer out the details of logistics. Elsa and I were welcome for a chance of escape, so we excused ourselves from the meeting and ran off, spending what little was left of the day together. We ran around the palace, showing off to each other with our powers. As we passed through the garden, she pointed out a particularly beautiful rose that she liked, and I conjured up a bouquet of identical roses, pulling them out of a hat like a stage magician. She laughed and waved her hand, covering the flowers in a layer of frost, preserving them in ice.

Later we sat on the balcony and watched as the sun set. It was beautiful, all shades of orange and violet and red staining the clouds like some great painting. "Where is this going?" Elsa asked as we sat there.

"What do you mean?" I asked, diverting my attention from the sunset back to her. I could sense that this was more than just a casual question.

"We've spent forever trying to find our way back to each other," she began, "and now we have. And while being with you is truly wonderful John, the fact remains that we are from different worlds. I cannot leave Arendelle and join you in your world, and I have the feeling that you cannot completely abandon your world either."

"No," I answered. "I don't think I can."

"And that brings us back to my question," she said. "Where is this going? Will I wait here for you here, greeting you with joy every time you return, and weeping tears of sorrow every time you have to leave?" She sighed deeply. "Is our future doomed to be one of bitter joy?"

"I don't know," I said honesty, contemplating her words. She was right, or course. We were from different worlds. Completely different worlds. Even if I could find a way around my deal with the dragon, I wasn't sure I could keep that portal open forever. And despite the way I feel about much of the earth, I could never abandon my family. Where we doomed to never truly be together, only able to visit for short periods of time?

"But enough of that," Elsa said, breaking me away from that dark train of thought. "We have a job to do."

We stood together on the palace walls, looking out onto the fjord and the ocean beyond. We linked hands and raised our arms above our heads. Icy energy mixed with golden light, swirling around us in a tornado of power. Suddenly it arched out, hitting the outer edges of the fjord. A great rumbling began, and after a moment a great spire of ice rose out of the water, followed by the top of a massive wall. We kept focusing our energies, channeling our magic through each other, amplifying our power exponentially.

Finally it was completed, the lightshow fading to reveal a massive gateway inside an immense wall stretching across the fjord. At the base of the wall were docks, enabling ships to drop off men and supplies. Numerous sets of stairs climbed to the top of the several miles high wall, along with a series of great lifts. On the top of the wall stood a large number of guard towers, each of them crowned with a massive trebuchet. But none of this was what made the wall so shocking. The shocking part was that the wall was composed entirely of ice. But my powers had served a greater purpose than simply adding more energy to the effort. This ice would never melt, was stronger than solid steel, and most importantly, the floors and stairs weren't slippery. In fact, they offered more traction than most surfaces.

With our project complete, we stood there for a moment to admire our handiwork. "It's beautiful," I told her.

"It's what we can do when we work together," she answered, smiling. We watched as ships brought men to the wall, the commanders organizing their troops. Soon the walls were covered with men busy with work. "Come on," she told me, grabbing my hand. "Let's go find the others."

The rest of the night we spent with the others, playing games and telling stories. I learned more about all the happy happenings that had happened while I was away, and I congratulated Anna and Kristoff on their marriage. Vladimir and Hook Hand shared some of the stories of their adventures, though they left the gorier parts out for the sake of the ladies. Shorty even regaled us with a drunken, obviously false tale about an adventure he had with a mermaid, though he fell unconscious halfway through. All in all, it was a fun night.

When we finally went off to bed, Elsa led me to my chambers. We paused outside my door, but before I could say goodnight she kissed me lightly on the lips. "See you tomorrow," she said, sauntering off.

"See you too, Princess," I said smiling, opening the door to my chambers for a night of much needed sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find the palace empty. I searched for several minutes, then made my way outside to the courtyard. They weren't there. I eventually found everyone together on the palace's highest balcony, which let them just barely see over the wall Elsa and I created. I joined them, trying to see what it was they were looking at. Then I saw it. Just over the horizon was what appeared to be a large cloud bank, heading toward Arendelle. Looking closer, I saw that it wasn't a cloud bank. It was sails. Hundreds and hundreds of sails.

"They're here," I whispered, a slight tremor in my voice.

Elsa nodded. "They're here."


	9. Chapter 8: The Siege

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 8: The Siege

I joined them, trying to see what it was they were looking at. Then I saw it. Just over the horizon was what appeared to be a large cloud bank, heading toward Arendelle. Looking closer, I saw that it wasn't a cloud bank. It was sails. Hundreds and hundreds of sails.

"They're here," I whispered, a slight tremor in my voice.

Elsa nodded. "They're here."

King Hans was woken by a rap on his door. "Sir!" a voice called from outside. "We've come across a complication!"

"What is it?" Hans called from the comfort of his bed. This had better be important if they were waking him up over it.

"Sir, I think it would be better if you saw it for yourself."

"Fine then!" he called, crawling out of his bed. "It's your head!" Opening his door, he walked out onto the deck of his capital ship. In all directions he saw more ships, making up his glorious war fleet. Never before in the history of war had such a fleet been assembled. Then he saw what he had been woken for, and he swore under his breath.

Standing between him and his prize was a massive wall of ice. Siege weapons lined the top of the wall, which was teeming with activity. The only way through the wall was a single massive gate, which showed no sign of opening any time soon.

"Well sir," said one of the men, who was staring at the wall. "I heard your story about that ice witch lady, but seeing it for myself is something else."

"Get back to work!" Hans snapped, sending the sailor scurrying off. For the next several minutes he fumed silently. This would not be the quick victory he would have preferred. But no matter, he had prepared for this. Yes, the Coronians would arrive in two days, but it made no difference. After all, he had his secret weapon.

He grabbed the arm of a passing sailor. "Send word to Inquisitor Zax," he told him. "Tell him to initiate the protégé."

"Exactly that, sir?" the sailor asked, confused.

"Exactly that." Hans watched as the sailor ran off, smiling to himself. Today they would lay siege to this wall of hers. By the time the Coronians arrived, they would find Arendelle flying the flag of the Southern Isles, with him sitting on the throne.

"Is everything prepared?" Elsa asked General Coulter as we entered the meeting room.

"Everything is in place, my queen," he answered. "My troops are manning the walls and readying the trebuchets as we speak."

"My ships are ready for the counter-strike," answered Admiral Avin. "They will never see it coming."

"My spies are all in place," Spymaster Sylthine answered. "If the upstart king tries to make an incursion, I will know about it."

"Good," Elsa responded. "Then I think we all know where we need to be. You are dismissed."

Bowing to her in turn, the three commanders left the room.

"So," Elsa asked. "Are you ready?"

I smiled sadly. "War is never a pretty thing, and under most circumstances I would like to avoid it." I sighed sadly. "But yes, I am ready."

"Then it's time for John the Adventurer and Elsa the Snow Queen to make their grand appearance."

Down below, the ships neared the wall, almost within firing range. The crews prepared their cannons, readying for what they all knew would be the greatest –and strangest- siege in history. Suddenly there was an explosion of light at the top of the wall, drawing everyone's attention. When the lights cleared, two brilliant figures stood on the wall, standing triumphantly in the sunlight.

One was a man, dressed in golden plate armor, a blade of pure flame in his hand. He wore a crimson hooded cloak, the hood hiding his features other than a pair of glowing golden eyes, the cloak billowing majestically in the wind(to be honest I felt a little bit like Superman). Beside him was a fair haired and skinned woman, lovelier than any other. She wore a shimmering gown of ice that matched her icy blue eyes. Together they stood on the ramparts, the men below frozen in shock and awe.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" the man proclaimed, his voice echoing across the vast expanse to reach the whole of the fleet. "Though I doubt your stay will be long. While I know we would like to have you all over for tea, I doubt our great hall could hold all of you." Despite themselves, many of the men below couldn't help but chuckle at this. "But I also know that you are not here simply for the pleasure of our company," he continued, his voice becoming serious. "You come here to pillage and to plunder and to kill." The whole world seemed to grow silent. "We will not allow this. Attack if you must, but know that if you do, you will face the full fury of the elements."

Down below, on one of the nearest vessels, a single cannoneer had refused to let the figures above disrupt him from his work. Unlike those of his fellows, his cannon was ready to fire. This particular cannoneer had an acute sense of angles, a frighteningly accurate sense. Aiming his cannon directly at the two figures on the wall, he fired. The iron ball shot out of the cannon, heading for the man's skull.

The ball froze in midair, right beside the speaker's face. It then disintegrated, and the man turned towards the ship from which the cannonball had been shot. His golden eyes flared bright, and the ship **shattered**. Splinters of wood shot everywhere, impaling the men on the nearby ships. As for the men that had been on the ship, there wasn't enough left of them to fill a bucket.

"You have chosen the path of violence!" the man declared. "If you wish to surrender now, before things get worse, you may take out the white flag of truce." He waited a moment, but nothing happened. He sighed deeply. "Then so be it. But remember, the option to surrender remains open." He stepped back then, as the woman stepped forward, raising her arms. Jagged spears of ice rose from the deeps, creating a bristling barrier between the ships and the wall.

"Arendelle will stand!" declared the woman. "So says Elsa the Snow Queen!"

"And John the Adventurer!" added the man. Then there was a flash of light, and they were gone.

Materializing back in the palace, I immediately crumpled to the ground.

"John!" Elsa exclaimed, dropping down next to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, waving her off. "I just used too much energy, that's all. This was a lot easier when I didn't have that stupid wall keeping me from using all of my powers."

"You mean the wall that kept you from exploding?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yah, that one." I dragged myself back to my feet. "But we can't risk breaking it again. Even if you could stabilize the reaction again, I would practically be in a coma for weeks, and we don't have that kind of time."

"No we don't," Elsa agreed. "Now go get some rest." I tried to resist, but I was just too exhausted. I was soon wrapped up in blankets and fell into a deep sleep as Elsa left the room.

"What is taking so long?" King Hans asked his admirals angrily, slamming his fist against the planning table.

"Sir," answered one of the admirals, "this wall is not made of ordinary ice. Our cannons can barely scratch it. Also, each time one of those trebuchets fires one of their massive projectiles we lose another ship."

"Who would have thought that such an outdated invention could be used so effectively?" one of the other admirals mused.

"We're just lucky the things are so slow," commented another. "Or soon we wouldn't have a fleet."

"Argh!" Hans grunted, massaging his forehead. Who was this "John the Adventurer"? How had his enemies acquired **another** sorcerer? And one that could shatter an entire ship with a glance at that. He slammed his fist against the table again. He **would not** let this ruin all his careful planning! "Keep on the attack admiral," he said, not caring which one he was addressing. "It looks like we will have to rely on my secret weapon."

Over at the back of the fleet, a small group of individuals gathered. Inquisitor Zax, looking very somber in his black robes, stood before several very individuals. The first was a large, muscular, red haired man in his early twenties with freckles and pale skin. He wore no shirt, and had a large tattoo that spiraled down his right side, beginning at the back of his hand, going up to his shoulder, and whirling back down to end on the bottom of his foot. The second was a pale girl in her late teens with short, raven black hair. She wore black leather from head to foot, with two short swords belted to her waist, as well as various knives. The last was a small African child, dressed in simple clothing. Despite his simple appearance, there was something dangerous in his eyes.

"Well then, my protégés," Inquisitor Zax announced. "Time for you to be initiated."


	10. Chapter 9: The Proteges

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 9: The Protégés

When night fell Zax and the trio were placed in a rowboat and rowed towards the wall. Inquisitor Zax maneuvered around the spikes until the point when it became impassable. "This is where we part ways, children," he told them. "I have thoroughly enjoyed working with you in developing your God-given gifts, and wish you luck in facing the soldiers of the devil." With that he dropped them off at the base of one of the spikes and rowed away.

"Well then," the large one said with a slight Irish accent. "We better get going."

"Why do you insist on using that ridiculous accent, Colt?" the raven-haired girl asked. "You were what, six when your family left that desolate place for the Southern Isles?"

"It may have been a horrible place, Rayna," he told her. "But it is still home. And what are we without home? Am I right, Alex?" The small African stayed silent. "Typical," Colt sighed. "Let's get on with it then."

They made their way carefully across the icy spikes until they arrived at the base of the wall. Alex stepped to the front of the group and raised his hands to the ice. His name wasn't really Alex, that was just what they called him. Not even Zax knew his real name, because he never spoke. Not a word. But then again, he was a slave before Zax found him. A slave doesn't need to speak, just work.

Closing his eyes, Alex concentrated on the ice. Heat began to emanate from his palms, but the ice refused to melt. Concentrating harder, he increased the temperature, until his fellows were forced to back away from the heat. The magic that protected the wall was powerful, but eventually it was forced to submit to its nature and melted under the intense heat. The group walked slowly through the wall, Alex melting the way ahead.

When they had melted all the way through, Alex and Colt stayed back while Rayna stepped forward. Whispering a single word, Rayna seemed to fade, vanishing **into** her shadow. Her shadow slid forward, darting around the area outside the gap. After a minute the shadow returned, and Rayna stepped back out of it.

"The way is clear," she said. "But we better hurry. There's still quite a bit of water between here and the ships and I don't want to be in this frigid drink any more than I have to."

So they swam to the ships of the Arendelle Navy, ready to do their work. They were seen several times along the way by Sylthine's spies, but every individual that laid eyes on them found one of Rayna's daggers in their eye socket. Thirty minutes later nearly every ship in Arendelle's fleet exploded.

"What's going on!?" I shouted, waking from my slumber. Looking around, I saw no one. But something had woken me up. There had been a great noise, like some kind of explosion…

_No,_ I thought._ No!_ Running to my window, I looked out to the fjord and found Arendelle's warships ablaze. It was too late for me to do anything. Even with my magic, it would take more power than I had to repair those ships. Unless of course I was willing to transform Arendelle into a nuclear blast zone. _How?_ I asked myself. _How did Hans get through the wall?_ Looking at it, I could find nothing wrong. I then reached out with my magical senses, probing the wall. Then I found it. At the far corner, where there were the least people, was a small hole, barely large enough for someone to walk through.

_Magic!_ I thought. _How did he get his hands on magic?_

Suddenly my door slammed open, revealing a gasping servant. "The Queen requests your presence at the counsel this minute, sir!"

Re-conjuring my armor and cloak, I strode purposefully to the counsel room. Hopefully I would be able to find some answers there.

"How did this happen?!" Elsa questioned, frigid energy snapping in the air around her. She turned toward Sylthine. "I thought you had spies watching for things like this!"

"I did, your majesty" he answered. "Over a dozen of my spies that where watching the fjord and the ships are late for their check in. And my men are never late. I can only assume that they were killed before they could warn us of the threat."

"How many of these spies do you have?" I asked him.

"As many as are necessary, my lord," he answered cryptically.

I ground my teeth in frustration. "We need to solve this **now**."

"But how did he do it?" asked Admiral Avin, who had been completely devastated by the event. His usually immaculate uniform was crumpled and stained, he slouched in his chair, and he had a thin layer of unshaven stubble. "You told us that this wall of yours would be virtually indestructible."

"He had help," I responded. "Help from people with magic."

"What?!" they asked in shock.

"There was a small hole melted through the ice," I told them. "With the protections I put on that wall, it would take incredibly powerful magic to melt a way through. I'm going to assume that our saboteurs are to blame. Luckily I was able to go and reseal the opening they created, so we aren't going to have an invasion force sneaking through the wall any time soon."

"They could always make a new hole," commented General Coulter.

"Which is why we need to find them right now," I told them. "Before they can cause any more damage. I believe that they are still here, on this side of the wall. Sylthine, I need the help of your spies. I will search for the infiltrators, but I need to know where to look. Make sure your spies keep their distance. We don't need any more dead."

"With all due respect," he told me, "you are not my king."

"Do as he says, Sylthine," Elsa told him. "Or would you rather see Arendelle in flames?"

"Of course not, my queen," he said bowing. "I will give the Adventurer all the aid he requires."

"Then let's get to work."

"Have you ever wondered about all the things they tell us?" Rayna asked as they snuck into the city.

"What do you mean?" Colt inquired.

"About us and the Snow Queen," she responded. "Are we really all that different? What makes our powers God given gifts, while hers are witchcraft, or the power of the devil, or whatever?"

"Did you see what that John guy did?" Colt asked her. "He shattered an entire ship, crew and all, and he didn't even blink! That's not natural. It's not human."

"We blew up all those ships," Rayna pointed out, "and I didn't see you blinking."

"That was different!" he insisted. "We were-"

"Doing God's work?" Rayna finished.

"Yes!"

"Sometimes I wonder," she mumbled. "After all, isn't that what everyone does? Everyone thinks their actions are justified. In that John guy's case, we did come here to invade, and that ship did fire on him. Plus, quick as it was they probably didn't even feel it."

"Are you defending him?" Colt asked in shock.

"No," Rayna assured him. "I'm just not sure we should be defending ourselves either."

"What about you, Alex?" Colt asked. "Do you have an opinion on the subject?" As usual, the boy said nothing. "Come on then," Colt commanded. "We've got a job to do, so let's do it."

Suddenly a cloaked figure dropped from nowhere, landing right before them. His cloak was the color of blood, and from his entrance, they could tell he wasn't there to offer them to come for a cup of tea. He stood up, revealing a set of golden armor with eyes to match. Fluttering by his shoulder was a tiny ball of multi-colored light, inside of which they could barely glimpse a tiny figure.

"I'm sorry," said the man. "But I can't let you do that." He held out his hand, a flaming sword blazing to life in his fingers. "Do you think you can defeat John the Adventurer?"

Author note: I would really appreciate some more feedback from you guys. What do you think of my writing? What do you think I left out? What do you think I should have left out? Give me all the feedback you can. Except on story elements and series of events, because, well... that's how it happened. I can't exactly go back in time and change how things happened. Well, I suppose I could if I met the Doctor again, but that is besides the point.


	11. Chapter10:Confrontations and Revelations

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 10: Confrontations and Revelations

"I'm sorry," said the man. "But I can't let you do that." He held out his hand, a flaming sword blazing to life in his fingers. "Do you think you can defeat John the Adventurer?"

I looked at the people facing me, and in a moment of shock realized that these were kids. Kids! Well, technically the little African was a kid, the girl seemed to be a teenager, and the guy looked about twenty. But still, kids.

"Okay now," I said. "Leave now, and this won't be a problem. If you try to go any further I will have to stop you." I was giving them an out, a way so that we wouldn't have to do this. I hadn't enjoyed the feeling I got when I destroyed that ship. It felt wrong. I didn't want to kill anyone else tonight, especially not a bunch of kids. I prayed that they would take this chance and run.

"We make a job to do," the man said with a slight Irish accent. "And yer not going to stop us." He planted his feet firmly on the ground, and the tattoo along his right side began to glow green. Leaping toward me, he landed a punch that sent me crashing through a nearby wall. And the one behind it. And the one behind that.

Luckily I had been able to throw up a force field in time, or else my skull would have been crushed. Even so, it took me a moment get back to my feet. _Druid magic? _I thought. _And here I thought the Druids were extinct. But then again, this kid doesn't act like any druid I've ever heard of._

The man leapt forward again, his enhanced strength enabling to cross the distance in a single bound. He sent another fist towards my face, but I was no longer there. I materialized behind him, blasting him into the air with a burst of concentrated force. Suddenly a knife streaked towards my face, and I was barely able to block it with my own flaming blade. Looking around, I could see no one. Feeling a tingling on the back of my neck, I spun around, grabbing the wrist holding the blade that was about to split my skull open.

"Shadow magic?" I asked her. "Really? My nemesis is the Shadow Trickster. I know all about shadow magic."

Jerking her wrist out of my hand, the girl melted back into her shadow. She tried to escape, but found herself trapped in a cage of light. Turning around, I looked at the boy. "So what can you do?" I asked him.

He raised his hands and shot out beams of pure heat. I dashed out of the way, and looking back saw that everything the beams had touched had disintegrated. Now I knew how they had gotten through the wall. The boy shot another disintegration beam, and I countered with a blast of golden light. The energies collided, pushing against the other. The boy was strong, but I was stronger. Slowly the gold overpowered the red, until the child was blasted into the ground. I checked his pulse, then sighed in relief. He was still alive.

There was a rumbling behind me, and I turned to see the other one, his tattoos glowing bright. Suddenly a massive collection of roots burst from the ground, striking at me. They stopped abruptly, halted by a tiny figure surrounded by an aura of rainbow light. The roots turned back, entangling the one who had summoned them. The tiny lady fluttered over to the entangled Irishman, sticking out her tongue and laughing at him.

"Good work Pixie," I told her. "Now let's get these children back to the palace. We're going to have some words with them.

"Who are they?" Elsa asked as we watched them in their cells, using magic to make the walls facing us transparent. The girl's cell had walls of pure light, the man's cell was made of a spongy material that kept him from drawing power from the earth, and the boy's cell was made from a special substance that was particularly good at absorbing heat.

"You said that Hans had started a witch hunt," I reminded her. "What better cover for searching out those with magical abilities than hunting them down?"

"But why would they join him?" she asked.

"I overheard some of their conversation before I confronted them," I told her. "Apparently they were taught to believe that while your powers were from the devil, theirs were gifts from God."

"That's ridiculous," she muttered.

"Not so much as you might think," I answered.

"You believe in all that stuff?" She seemed a bit shocked by this.

"In God and the devil? Yes. In the lies spread by this church?" I shook my head. "Not at all. Yes, there is a God, and there is a devil. But God is not about hate and punishment. He doesn't want us to slaughter each other in his name." I sighed deeply. "So few understand the nature of God. He is a god of love and forgiveness. And when it comes to the devil, yes, he can give people power. But there are many types of power. Wealth, political power, even in some cases religious power. Magic is a part of the natural world, and thus when people are born with magic, it is natural. Calling it a gift from God is not far from the truth."

"Wow," Elsa said. "I never knew."

"It looks like you're learning all sorts of things about me, Princess," I responded chuckling. "Soon enough I'll be taking you to see the family."

Just then the Irishman woke up violently, thrashing around his cell, fists sinking deep into the walls without any effect. "That won't work," I told him. "You can't draw strength from the earth in there." I pointed to his tattoo. "That is interesting. Where'd you get it?"

"I'm not telling you anything," he responded, going to the back of his cell.

"It's been quite some time since I've seen a Druid's Mark," I said. "By this point in time, the druids are nearly extinct, even in this world. And you don't seem much like a druid to me. So how on earth did you end up with a Druid's Mark?"

He stared at me for a moment. "Druid's mark?"

"Yes."

"I… I never knew what it was. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

I stood back for a moment. The only time I had ever seen one of these marks was on my visit to Tir Na Og. It hadn't exactly gone as planned, especially seeing how the Morrigan, the Irish death goddess, really didn't like me. But while I was there I learned a little about the long-dead art of druidism. From what I had learned, the process of giving someone a Druid's Mark took weeks, and many grown men died from the pain of the process. Who would risk placing the mark on a child, an infant really?

"King Hans has been using you," I told him. "You wear the mark of an ancient magical order. Why you have it, I do not know. But all of that talk of witchcraft is a lie. Elsa here was born with her abilities, as was I. They are natural gifts, not sorcery. We only want to be left in peace, but Hans's greed won't allow that. The Church that sponsors him is a false church, which defies the true laws of God in favor of their own ideas of what should be. You cannot trust them."

Looking back, I realize that info dump might have been a bit much for him. After all, they had taken him in. Instead of listening to me, he recoiled from my words and went to the back of his cell, refusing to believe. Looking into the other cells, I realized that the girl was awake, and had heard everything that I had said. I tried to go a little slower with her.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Rayna," she answered. "The idiot over there is Colt and the little guy we call Andrew."

"You seem quite a bit more open than your friend."

"I've had my own suspicions about the Church for some time now," she told me. "I was brought in later than the two of them, so they've had less time to fill my head with propaganda. I've always been more of a free thinker anyways."

"Not much different than me," Elsa mused.

"Those were some interesting abilities you displayed earlier," I told her. "Were you born with them, or are they an acquired trait, like your friend's tattoos?"

"Born," she answered. "I never knew my father, but I assume I got them from him. My mother was the least exceptional person you could ever meet."

"I'm not going to try to assume anything about your life," I responded, "but don't underestimate mothers. They can be pretty fierce when they need to be."

"Sure," she muttered.

"Anyways, why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Oh, not much," she answered. "Destroy your fleet, break open that gate in your wall, and kill you and Elsa. That's all really."

"Pretty ambitious of you," I commented. "Killing me has proven to be a difficult enterprise for many."

"What happened to those who tried before?"

"I think a few of them are still alive. But that's just because they're immortals, and those are so much more difficult to kill."

"Of course."

Alex then stirred from his own slumber, staring at me and Elsa. "How are you doing?" Elsa asked him.

"Don't bother," Rayna said. "He doesn't talk to anyone."

"You fought well," Alex said, speaking clearly. Rayna stared at him openmouthed. "The men who took me were wicked men, who sought to use my abilities for their own gain." He paused, attempting what I believe was meant to be a smile, but looked more like a grimace. "My absolute silence was necessary, for I cannot tell a lie."

I suddenly understood. "You're part djinn!" I exclaimed. While being unable to lie is rare in humans, here were several types of magical creatures that could not tell an outright lie. Of those, only one would match the abilities that I had seen Alex use. After all, you're not going to find any of the Fae throwing around heat-based abilities. Djinn, more commonly known as genies, have been known to have children with mortals, and are spirits of air and fire.

"Yes, my father was a djinn," he answered. "The wicked king tried to use my skills for his own purposes. Unknown to him, I was also using him for my purposes."

"Which were…"

"I needed to meet others like me, others who have the gift. And to find someone that could best me in battle."

"Why?" I asked, completely confused. Some random half-djinn kid wanted to find me so we could fight and I could beat him?

"Because those who use magic are being killed off," he answered. "First it was the sorcerers of the Desert Empire, then the priests of the Old Gods, and then it was the druids. Now those of us with abilities are left alone and confused, trying to hide our abilities from the world. The only time when we are wanted is when some ruler or general wants to use us as weapons."

Elsa and I glanced towards each other. Both of us had to deal with hiding our magic, albeit for very different reasons, so we knew well what he was talking about.

"If we are to survive," he continued, "we need to come together. That was the reason I agreed to join King Hans's group, so that I could find others who also possessed abilities. I also knew that he'd want to use us against Queen Elsa, who until today I believed was the most powerful of the magic users of this world."

"Until today?" Elsa asked.

"So because I was able to beat you, you think that I am the most power sorcerer in the world?" I laughed at that. "I'm sorry to say it, but I don't think you could have taken Elsa either."

"Okay then" Rayna interjected. "We're all friends, now, right? Does that mean we can leave these cells?"

"What about Colt?" I said, gesturing to him. He had yet to say anything about Alex's sudden ability to speak.

"I will take responsibility for him," Alex offered. "It may take a while for him to understand, but I promise that you can trust us. Is that not true, Rayna?"

"Oh sure," Rayna said sarcastically. "You don't say a word all the time I know you, and now you suddenly become talkative with our captors. Sure I agree with you." Her voice got more serious. "But yes, you can trust me. For now, anyways. After we deal with Hans, that's anyone's guess."

"Well then," I said, dissolving their cells. "Let's go deal with King Hans."


	12. Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Chapter 11: Happily Ever After…

"Well then," I said, dissolving their cells. "Let's go deal with King Hans."

Hans looked out over to the great wall of impenetrable ice separating him from his prize. Any minute now those gates would open, Queen Elsa would be dead, and victory would be his. He could almost taste it. Then something happened that he did not expect. Amid the blasts of cannon fire, the crash of giant slabs of granite crashing into ships, and the cries of the dead and dying, an explosion of light drew everyone's attention to the wall's ramparts, where stood not two but **five** individuals. Two of them were Queen Elsa and this "Adventurer", but the other three were Hans's own assassins.

"King Hans!" cried the Adventurer, his golden eyes shining across the attacking fleet. "Show yourself, you coward! Or must you resort to having children do your work for you?"

Suddenly Hans was jerked to his feet, flying up towards the wall at an alarming speed.

"King Hans," I said spitefully as my spell set him down on the ramparts. "What an unexpected pleasure."

"I doubt this is pleasurable for either of us," he responded contemptuously. "But if anyone is surprised, it is I. I never would have thought that you would have been able to turn my own agents against me." He turned towards the young magicians. "Do you have any explanation for your behavior?" They remained silent. "Of course," he chuckled. "So what now? Am I to be judged for my crimes, or are you just going to cut me down with that flaming sword of yours? Or, better yet, Elsa here could freeze my heart and you could watch me slowly freeze to death! I bet you would enjoy that."

"You will be punished for your crimes, King Hans," I answered. I was just about to continue when I found a blade at my throat.

"I can't allow you to do that," Colt told me, holding one of Rayna's short swords. Looking to my left, I saw that Rayna had the other blade at Elsa's throat.

"Now that's more like it," Hans laughed.

"We promised them they could trust us!" Alex exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry Alex," Rayna said, sounding honestly remorseful. "You may not be able to lie, but I've been learning to lie convincingly since I was a child. It was a fine sentiment you expressed back there, but I'm a realist. If you can't beat them, join them. In this case, we all joined them a long time ago. You are the only one willing to join the losing side."

"That's my girl," Hans said in an almost fatherly manner. "Now let's hurry this up. I've learned it best not to leave things to chance with these types. They have a nasty habit of cheating death."

"Don't you touch them!" a feminine voice called. Looking right, I saw Anna and Rapunzel climbing up a nearby staircase."

"Anna, no!" Elsa cried. "Get out of here!"

"Ah, my dear fiancé," Hans laughed. "And who's this with you?"

"I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona!" she declared, raising her frying pan.

"Of course, the one who used to have the magical hair," he commented. "Well, soon you're going to wish you still had that healing ability of yours. Your friends here are going to need it."

"If you lay a finger on one hair on their heads, you will pay," Rapunzel said threateningly.

"Do you really want a repeat of our last encounter?" Anna asked, reminding him of the embarrassing moment when she punched him off the side of a ship.

"I have not forgotten that little **spat**, dearest," he spat. "But do you really have that in you? Or will you merely cry over their corpses?"

"Is this the ideal you stand for?" I asked Colt quietly. "Is this man the 'standard of righteousness'? Are these the actions of a servant of the Lord?"

"You don't want to do this," Alex told them. "Blowing up those ships was one think. It was horrible and wrong, but this is even worse. That was sabotage. This is cold-blooded murder. You don't want to do this."

"Just kill the blasted idiots already!" Hans shouted at them. Anna grabbed Rapunzel's frying pan and threw it at Hans, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him to the ground.

"You know what Alex," Rayna said, looking at Hans's prone form. "I think you're right. I don't want to do this." Hans rose to his feet slowly, only to find a blade at his throat. "But this I do want to do."

"What is the meaning of this?" Hans shouted, still dazed.

"I'm changeable," Rayna said shrugging. "You see, the thing is, I'm not sure your side really **is** the winning one. After all, without us, what do you have? Nothing really. **We** have all the magic, so **we** have all the power."

"You may be right," Hans said, reaching into his white coat. "But I wouldn't be that foolish." He pulled out a green crystal, which sparked and glowed with barely contained energy. With a whispered word the energy was released, sending all of us to our knees. He laughed at us all. "Did you really think I would trust all my plans to a couple of children? I know how they can be influenced. No, I knew that it would come to this. With this precious little gem I found in this lovely little place, Agrabah I think it was called, I can subdue anyone with magical abilities." He laughed cruelly. "Now who is powerless?"

"You will still fail," I said, struggling to get the words out.

"And how is that?" he asked me, a smug smile on his face.

"You always underestimate your opponents," I answered, laughing despite the pain.

He looked confused for a moment, then there was a great **crack **and a ringing noise, and he dropped to the ground. Behind him stood Anna and Rapunzel, each of them holding a frying pan in their hands. Anna stepped down hard, crushing the green gemstone.

"I think it's still you," she told him. "What can I say? In the end, the good guys always win."

We all got to our feet, and I helped Colt up. "What do you think of your benefactor now?" I asked him.

"I think I need to find a new career," he answered, smiling slightly.

"That's the spirit!" I laughed. "Come on now, let's end this siege so we can celebrate!"

Turning toward the attacking fleet, we all joined hands, even those of us without magic. Energy spiraled out of us, swirling out into the open ocean. A great wind came up, and soon all the warships were struggling to keep themselves from sailing away. Soon the wind became too fierce, and the great fleet of the Southern Isles was scattered across the ocean. It took a full two weeks for them to reorganize. By that time, the Coronian forces had arrived, and any attempts to attack once again were easily thwarted.

Hans received a trial, but a **real** one this time. Despite his crimes, we did not give him the life sentence. In fact, from that point on the life sentence was banned in both Arendelle and Corona. Instead, Hans was put in the depths of the deepest dungeon available, all alone with no one but himself. No one would be listening to his lies any more. He spent the rest of his days in that cell.

In his absence, the people of the Southern Isles forced his older brother Samuel out of his exile, but he still refused to be king. The Southern Isles became one of the very first democratic republics, with Samuel acting as the Prime Minister. His new government faced many difficulties, but after a while it flourished, and Samuel led his people back into prosperity.

This was also the beginning of the end for the Imperial Church. With their champion defeated, they had lost much of the prestige they once had. Many nations, especially those allied with Arendelle and Corona, broke away from the Church, forming new, less corrupt religions. These new religions formed the basis of this world's Protestant Reformation, which would change the world forever.

Arendelle became a haven for those with magical abilities, and after a while Elsa and I were teaching dozens of different individuals how to control their powers. Our first three students, Rayna, Alex, and Colt, led full and happy lives. Rayna and Colt even got married! It was a beautiful wedding, by the way. Anna and Kristoff had two children, a boy and a girl, while Rapunzel and Eugene had three, two of them twins. The twins were boys, but the girl that came after was born with long golden hair…

As for Elsa and I, while we spent much of the time working, whether on running the kingdom or teaching young sorcerers, we still found time for each other. After a while, I finally trusted Elsa enough to tell her my life story, no embellishments or hidden facts. Hearing about our technological world, she was shocked by all the things we had at our fingertips, even without the help of magic. I soon realized that I couldn't stay in Arendelle forever. I needed to go home. I offered to take Elsa with me, at least for a time.

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"I've come to know and love your family," I told her. "I think I should give you the same chance with mine. But first we have to get around that dragon." I focused, trying to draw the portal away from its original location over to the palace. Oddly, it wasn't that difficult. Soon the portal stood before us, shimmering lightly in the air. I was worried for a moment, but seeing a glimpse of my home forced the thought out of my mind. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Of course," she answered.

So with that we crossed over, leaving Arendelle and entering the planet earth.


	13. Epilogue: Or is it?

Adventures of John: The Return to Arendelle

Epilogue: …Or is it?

As soon as we crossed over I knew something was wrong. The pentagram ad been altered, and now there was a separated portal at each point. Plus, Jack Frost was nowhere to be found.

"Hello there!" Jack exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. "It's so nice to finally meet the wonderful Queen Elsa. John has told me so much about you."

"I don't remember him telling me anything about you," she told him cautiously.

"Elsa, this is Jack Frost," I said quickly, staring at my surroundings. "Jack, what have you **done**?"

"I made it so that no child will ever have to suffer the loss of hope, or dreams, or wonder, or fun ever again," he answered. "Now everyone can see."

"You didn't…" I whispered, running up the stairs to the balcony.

"When the various magical entities heard of your new world, you started a rabid scramble," he told me as I ran. "An entire universe of untapped power? Just imagine what that could do!"

"No, no, no!" I muttered under my breath, bursting out onto the balcony.

"It could even bring back magic."

All around I felt it, that same snap in the air that had never been present on earth. Looking around, I began to see the effects already.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, following me outside.

"He brought back magic," I told her. "And all that joy and wonder with it, but also all the horror and darkness. He just started the end of the world."

This concludes my Frozen Trilogy, but the story doesn't end here. It is continued in World War Magic, in which Elsa, Jack, and I must face the horrors of a modern world suddenly flooded with magic. Will we survive? Well, I kind of have to survive, seeing as I am writing this story, but… um… What about the rest of the world? Why don't any of you remember such a massive event happening? All will be revealed in Adventures of John: World War Magic. Not all really. Just a lot. Possibly some. Maybe just a smidge. Anyway, good reading everyone, and don't forget to post your reviews!


	14. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society


End file.
